


Rage Awakened

by Fractal Dreamer (Gadget)



Series: Sun and Crescent Moon [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Background Character, Friendship, Gen, One-Shot, Suspense, Ventus-Sora friendship, genfic, kh3-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadget/pseuds/Fractal%20Dreamer
Summary: “H—hello?” Sora called out barely above a whisper. The being didn’t move and Sora was pretty sure he didn’t want him to. His face was hidden by a black mask and as Sora made his way down to him, he found that he couldn’t look away from his own reflection. He glanced at all of the chains intertwined before him.“Who are you?” He asked cautiously."You're an idiot... just like he is."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been a real big fan of Kingdom Hearts for years now and just got around to breaking out of my writer's block and trying for a story! And I'm confident this is the first of many! So, without further ado, hope you all enjoy the read and let me know how it is!  
> Sorry ahead of time for any grammar I missed.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_“Sora…”_

Even with his eyes closed, Sora scrunched his face at the bright light surrounding him. He felt weightless and cold, or rather whatever he was laying on was cold. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself on a white marble floor in a stark white room. It was all a bit disorienting, but his hazy vision soon cleared and the light no longer bothered him.

“Huh?” he said blearily as he sat up. “Where am I?” He looked around in question before jumping up onto his feet.

“Why does…” His voice trailed off, “This place feels familiar.” The sense of déjà vu was constant, a name forming on the tip of his tongue of which he had no idea of its origins.

“Castle Oblivion…” he whispered to himself. It sparked faint memories, but they didn’t feel like his. Nor did the memories feel like they came from Roxas, as that would have been the norm.

Home, that’s what this place felt like; these alien memories that were neither his or Roxas’ spoke of this world as home.

Sora lifted his hand up to his heart as it started to ache, “What’s going on? What is this place?” He looked down at himself, his mind sorting through the memories of which most were foggy. But one stood out: laying on the grass and gazing up into the night sky. That brought on a sense of tranquility. It almost made him sleepy, but with the whole situation being a mystery to him, he could never fall asleep. No, not even him.

He returned his gaze ahead of him, “Roxas?!” he called out but got no response. “Hello?! Is anyone there?! Can anyone hear me?!”

A sudden presence was picked up by his senses and Sora gasped in joy. He still couldn’t see anyone, but the new company wasn’t far away. Sora jogged over to the door where he felt the presence and used all of his strength to open it. It echoed through the halls a deep rumble as Sora pushed it aside. Still the walls remained white, but no longer was he in a room. A long hall greeted him, continuing endlessly to his left and to his right. He peered down both ways, concentrating on the aura of this new spirit; it appeared to be coming from his left.

“Whoever you are, I’m coming to find you.” He said with a kind smile and a confident nod. He ran down the hall with little energy being spent. That weightless feeling still hadn’t gone away and he figured it probably wouldn’t anytime soon. The memories had faded away, however, but the déjà vu remained. If anything, it wasn’t hindering him, so he took that as a blessing.

As he focused on the unknown aura, he could feel it intensifying. And knowing he was getting close, Sora picked up his pace. He was almost on top of them now, but he still saw no one in sight. After dashing past a room, however, he felt the presence slip away and fall behind him.

“Huh?” Sora exclaimed right as he slid to a halt and glanced back. He walked over to the door and studied it; knocking three times before calling out again. And as expected, with no answer he twisted the doorknob and walked in.

A definite change of scenery was what hit Sora first. No longer were the walls white, but now were lined from top to bottom with bookshelves. He walked forward and placed his hands on the banister as he stared down at the room. Resting on the left wall was a single window draped with white diamond curtains, the light from outside blinding him from ever seeing pass it. Beside him on his right were the curved stairs leading down and underneath him sat an empty desk with a bare chess board. But it was the dark figure tied in gold chains in the middle of the room that demanded all his attention.

“H—hello?” Sora called out barely above a whisper. The being didn’t move and Sora was pretty sure he didn’t want him to. He was covered head to toe in a black, almost organic-like suit with red veins around the chest. His face was hidden by a black mask and as Sora made his way down to him, he found that he couldn’t look away from his own reflection. He felt tentative around him, everything about his look reminded Sora of Riku when he was possessed by darkness. And in contrast to the bright, golden chains keeping him in place, it only added to the uneasy air around him.

Still, he felt a strong pull coming from this person. He wanted to walk up and touch the chains, strange enough, but also to run away and never look back. It was as if his conscience was fighting someone else’s.

Sora glanced at all of the chains intertwined before him. They never touched the ceiling, walls or floor; just faded out of existence the further they were from the boy. He in question was kept in the middle of it all, chains entangled around his arms, legs, and torso, but he wasn’t hog-tied. If possible, he could have very well moved freely within the mess, just couldn’t escape it.

“Who are you?” He asked cautiously. Though the boy didn’t speak, he did lift up his head. Sora took a mental step back.

“Can you hear me?” He asked again, a little more curious now; he hadn’t realized the boy was awake. And again, the shadowy being did not answer. “Are you okay? Can you speak?” Sora felt like he needed to help him. The feeling was overwhelming now, but a small pang from his heart told him otherwise. Again, a mental argument rose and he found himself frozen to the spot staring into this stranger’s mask. Surely, he thought, he was staring right back at him. It was… it was almost as if he could hear him whispering for his help.

After what felt like forever, Sora made up his mind and lifted his hand to reach out to the chains. Right before he could touch them, though, the air between them sizzled and the chains rattled in protest. Immediately, Sora regretted his decision and reeled back.

A bright light flashed before his eyes and he was suddenly thrown back onto his butt. The golden chains hissed and lit up as they melted away, slowly releasing their grip on the boy.

_“You’re an idiot…”_

Sora stared at him, dumbfounded before he found the sense to try and summon his keyblade only…

He couldn’t!

_“…just like **he** is.”_

The dark figure was dropped onto the checkered floor as the last of the chains faded away. Sora took no time in getting up off his butt and running up the stairs. He slammed the door shut and tested its lock before slowly backing away from it. The presence he had felt earlier, this time clearly reigning with pure darkness, sprang up again only for it to come from right BESIDE HIM!

As he turned to his right, he met the reflection of his own face through the glass of the boy’s mask. Sora screamed as he recoiled. He attempted to summon his keyblade again, but as it was before his hands were left empty.

The dark boy lifted up his hand and pointed at Sora’s chest. _“That heart belongs to me.”_

Sora stared at him in disbelief before a sudden surge of anger welled up inside him. “What are you talking about?! Who _are_ you?!” Even without his keyblade, Sora still got into his battle stance.

_“Give **him** to me.”_

“I’m not giving you anything!” Sora hollered back. He didn’t know where this anger was coming from, he didn’t even know this person standing before him, but his heart told him he was an enemy. And Sora was going to listen to his heart.

The boy’s fists trembled—most likely in anger—before he lifted up his hand again and…

Summoned his keyblade?!

It was obviously of dark origins, attached with two gazing eyes—one at the handle and the other at the end of the blade—and its design featuring that of gears. Sora looked stunned, he tried for his keyblade once more, but still nothing! He peered down at his hand, concentrating as hard as ever to call it; his Kingdom Key.

Just then, the dark boy lunged for him and Sora crossed his arms to shield himself from the hit. Suddenly, a bright light encompassed him and instead of feeling pain, a loud metal-on-metal clank echoed down the hall. Sora was shoved back due to the hit, but relatively okay. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself encased in armor of steel blue and gold.

“Wha—?!” Sora exclaimed in shock, his attention soon drawn back up to his assailant. The darkness rolled off of him in waves and his grip on his keyblade tightened. If Sora didn’t know any better, he’d have thought he was glaring at him with deadly intent.

Before any of them could react, the floor began to rumble and a deep crack formed right in front of Sora. It spread out toward the walls before another crack formed and ran toward the dark boy. Said opponent backed up as the crack chased him before finally splitting toward the walls again. The tiles separated and walls shook as the ceiling gave way and collapsed. The whole section of the hall fell into the darkness surrounding the Castle and Sora and the dark boy was separated by 10 meters in length.

From across the abyss, the dark boy watched as Sora regained his bearings and took off in the opposite direction. He jumped back a few steps anxiously, like a cat feverishly watching a mouse escape, and took the first door he came across.

That weightless feeling that Sora was experiencing the whole time was beginning to fade as exhaustion set in. It didn’t stop his legs from carrying him full speed down the hall, though, as he made a mad dash to find the exit.

“Donald! Goofy! Riku! Mickey! Where are you?!” He shouted before bursting through a door, and another, and another. The rooms were getting smaller now, and the halls began to twist and turn in all sort of directions. He feared he was getting lost because soon enough he found himself in another room that looked just like the one he first rushed through.

He stopped to catch his breath, leaning on his knees to support his tired body. The armor was foreign to him. He had no idea where it came from. He wanted to summon his _keyblade_ ; he had no idea how the armor got on him. Regardless, it saved him and he couldn’t stand to question its appearance any longer; he needed to get out. But how? He didn’t even remember how he got _in_ in the first place.

Suddenly, his heart flared up in joy. His hand instinctively reached for his chest just before his senses picked up yet another presence. And this one wasn’t of pure darkness; quite the opposite, actually. It called out to him, not with a voice but with words to his heart.

_I heard your voice._

Sora didn’t need to think, he just moved. Following the presence out the door, down the hall, into another room, left, right; the castle was endless! But the pull was strong and clear and soon he found himself in another hallway. At the end, way down at the _far_ end, was a large door unique and utterly different from any others he’d seen in this castle. The pull on his heart was coming from the other side of that door!

He heard footsteps approaching from down the hall and turned quickly to see the dark boy skidding to a halt in the intersection behind him. His mask instantly turned to Sora and the pull on his heart became stronger. Sora staggered forward into a run just as the boy started sprinting at him. The feeling of darkness grew behind him as the boy was catching up.

His heart was being pulled stronger than ever now! The closer he got, the more intense the light seemed. It gave him energy to keep going and a strange sense of longing. He felt this light before! Where did he feel this light before?!

The door was close now, he was so close! The darkness was nearly on top of him, but he was so close!

_“NO!”_

Sora didn’t pay attention to the shouting as the double doors opened on their own. Light poured out, but he could just barely see something behind it.

_“He’s **mine**!”_

A memory flashed before him: pain, tears, a tear… a riven torn right through the heart…

_“ **SORA!** ”_

Sora dived into the light and felt nothing more until…

He gasped and jolted up from the grass, his lungs filling with cool air. A scream rang out beside him and he looked to find his friend Donald jumping away from fright.

“Don’t scare me like that! I barely shook ya!” Donald complained as he gathered his wits and glared daggers at Sora.

“Huh?”

“Gosh Sora, you sure did take a nice long nap after getting here,” Goofy commented. He earned a long stare from Sora as the boy slowly regained his memory.

“Yeah! We just got to the top of Mount Olympus and you decide to take a nap on the cliff side!” Donald continued with his rant. “We got stuff to do, so get up ya lazy palooka!”

“Mount—Oh yeah!  Herc’s waiting for us!” Sora beamed before jumping up onto his feet. He placed his hands behind his head, “Hehe, sorry. Guess all that climbing made me tired.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just go already! Master Yen Sid said you need to get your strength back.” Donald said while folding his arms across his chest.

“That way you can unlock the powers within ya!” Goofy joined happily as both he and Donald began to walk away. But Sora remained, his hand clutched to his heart. He peered down at it in thought, a deep sadness washing over him.

He couldn’t remember the dream…

“Sora, are you coming?” Donald called out again.

Sora looked up at Donald and smiled, letting his hand fall from his chest. “Yeah, I’m coming!” He replied, cheerfully running to catch up to them.

And he continued to smile because even though his mind may have forgotten it, he knew his heart didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Hope to see you again! Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
